TFPrime: The Choices we Make
by IHeartTFs94
Summary: Orion struggles to remember, and Jack discovers he is the only one to save Optimus.  Will Team Prime succeed to free their leader, or will Orion remain under Megatron's control.
1. On the Nemesis

**Hello everyone! I am really excited because this is my first story I've ever written on fanfiction. I really hope you guys like this story. Warnings are spoilers for those who have not seen the season finale and who haven't seen the trailers for season 2. Oh, and also I really don't like negative comments so if you have nothing good to say, then please just don't send anything. And also sorry for any grammar errors. Well, here we go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

(The Nemesis)

Orion lay on the berth in the dark medic room. Sparks were flying everywhere from his side. The red sports car decepticon named Knockout was meticulously working away on the last touches of Orion's shoulder. Orion was starting to feel uncomfortable and tried to shift his position. "Hold still. I'm almost finished," Knockout said in a low warning kind of tone. He gave a huge sigh and went back to his work. Orion obeyed and stayed as still as he could. Ever since he lost his memories, he didn't know what to do for himself and just did what anyone asked him to do. How we wished that he could remember what happened to Cybertron and the war. He still couldn't figure out why those other Cybertronians (or autobots as Megatronus told him) called him Optimus. Megatronus said that they were trying to trick him into coming to their side to fight against his true family. But he didn't see everyone around him as family to him. He wished he could know more about what happened to him. Orion glanced down at his shoulder just as Knockout finished. On his shoulder where his old symbol used to be was replaced with a still glowing red hot decepticon symbol. Knockout stood there admiring his work with a sinister grin on his face. "Welcome to the winning team."

Megatron stood in front of the monitors behind Soundwave who was busy scouting out for any recent energon signatures. The day that they defeated Unicron, Megatron never suspected Optimus Prime to lose his own memories as a prime after giving up the Matrix of Leadership to save the Earth. He could have put him offline right there while he was clueless, but then had a second thought. With Optimus/Orion on the decepticon side, the autobots would'nt even dare to try and attack their own leader. He knows sooner or later that Optimus will remember who he really is, and when that day comes he will already have eliminated his precious little family, and will die with his guilt. Megatron would make sure of it that Optimus Prime and the autobots will suffer. He heard the door open behind him and turned around to see knockout walk in with Orion Pax behind him. "He's all finished," Knockout said proudly. Megatron walked over to Orion to inspect his new symbol.

"Very well done Knockout," Megatron said with satisfaction. "You look more like the rest of us decepticons now Orion."

Orion just responded with a glance. "I was told you wanted to see me Megatronus," he began,"Is something wrong?"

Megatron just grinned showing most of his sharp teeth. "Not at all old friend. Nothing is wrong at the moment. I just want to have a chat." He turned to face the other two decepticons in the room. "Knockout, Soundwave, leave at once. I wish to speak to Orion Pax alone." Orion watched as the two decepticons left with the doors sealing behind them. He then turned to Megatron who was walking over to the monitor showing coordinates on the Earth.

"For years now Orion, we have been looking for supplies of energon in hopes that we can save our fallen home planet. The only problems we have are the autobots interfering with our work. They attack us for it so that they can have it all to themselves. These bots cannot be trusted." He looked at Orion. "The reason I'm telling you this Orion is for your own protection. As soon as we detect the autobot's presence, we have to be ready to fight back. I know you have been with us for a short time now and have lost so much of your memories, but we need you by our side in order to defend our energon."

Orion took one step closer to Megatron. "You know I'll do anything for you old friend." He replied.

Megatron smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Orion. Oh, and another thing. If anyone of those autobots tries to approach you, eliminate them."

Orion then got a worried look on his face. "But Megatronus, why kill..."

"It's for your protection Orion. They will keep trying to trick you, and when they get the chance, they will put you offline. It will be better if you killed them first."

Orion was uncertain of what to say. Somehow it didn't feel right. "I don't know about this Megatronus."

Megatron walked up to him and placed his servo on Orion's shoulder. "Orion, we lost so many decepticons and energon because of those autobots. They can't be trusted."

They way he spoke made Orion remember how he and Megatronus looked out for one another. He looked at Megatronus realizing his friend was in need. Finally he gave a sigh.

"I understand."

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems short. I promise I'll make the next chapter more longer. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. I would like to thank my best friend in the world for giving me some ideas. If you want me to continue this story, I will be happy too. Thank you so much! **


	2. Looking for Hope

**Hello I'm back. I was bored so I thought that I would put up chapter 2 today. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Someone asked me about the summary about Optimus and Jack having a relationship like a romance or father and son relationship. If anyone else is wondering, I want you to that there is no romance between them. They are just friends but will maybe also bond more into a brother kind of relationship. Just thought I would get that clear. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

(K.O. Burger- Jasper, Nevada)

_6: oo. Quitting time,_ thought Jack as he set his work clothes in his locker. All has been quiet in Jasper today. It had been quiet at the base for the last few days since they lost Optimus. Even Miko was more quiet than usual. Ratchet was always at the monitor trying to get a fix on the decepticon's location. Raf and Bumblebee would sit by and wait for Ratchet to give them any news on Optimus' whereabouts. So far, nothing. Bulkhead and Miko would go for some pretty long drives, probably just to escape the quietness and to try and find any trace of the cons. Agent Fowler even checks up once in a while to see if we had any luck. He was on the lookout for any decepticon activity for the bots. Jack thought Fowler was helping because he felt bad about always yelling at the bots for any disruptions there were reported involving them and the cons. Jack looked out the window to find the blue pink highlighted motorcycle parked in the parking lot waiting for him to close. Arcee was more stirred up than everyone else about losing Optimus. She would always stand close to the groundbridge waiting for Ratchet to find the coordinates. Jack made sure the doors and windows were locked before he went to meet Arcee. "Hey Arcee," Jack said then paused. Then he quietly asked, "Anything yet?" There was a moment of silence until she finally responded, "no." They pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the empty street.

They got to Jack's house without saying anything during the entire drive. Jack hopped off and went to open the garage for Arcee to come in. His mom was still working at the hospital and wouldn't be back for another few hours. She always came to base to check up on the group. She just felt so sorry for the autobots about the loss of their leader and always tried to cheer them up when she comes over. As soon as Jack closed the garage door, Arcee then transformed into her robot mode. She had a sad look on her face. Jack noticed it and walked over to her. "Arcee, I know how you feel right now. We all feel the same way right now. We all miss Optimus and want him back. We will find him."

Arcee looked at Jack as if she committed a crime. "You don't understand Jack, you weren't there when we lost him. I was. This is all my fault. If I had gone with him into Unicron's spark chamber, he wouldn't be with those decepticons today." Sorrow fell across her face as she turned away from Jack. "I should have known something like this would happen, but I let my guard down."

Jack looked at his guardian who has always been tough and strong with her emotions. He knew it was hard for her, since she already lost her partner Cliffjumper. Jack put his hand on Arcee for comfort.

"This is not your fault Arcee," he said in a calm voice,"It's no one's fault. You did what you had to do for Optimus. You helped him reach Unicron's spark so that he could stop him. What he did was his choice. That choice was to protect us. Even you and the other autobots."

Arcee faced Jack again and let out a small sigh. The sadness slowly faded from her face, but she still looked uncertain. "How will we even find him, or even restore his memories Jack? We don't even know if he'll allow us to help him."

Jack knew Arcee had a point. How will we get his memories back? He felt the key of Vector Sigma sitting in his pants pocket. He still didn't understand why Optimus entrusted it to him. From what Ratchet said, it was very important. He wanted to know more about Vector Sigma and decided that next time he goes to the base, he'll ask Ratchet about it. Before he could say something else to Arcee, a voice broke out from Arcee's commlink. "Arcee, you there? Report," Ratchet said in a booming voice.

Arcee quickly reacted to his voice. "I'm here Ratch. What is it?"

"I got a fix on decepticon activity,"Ratchet answered. "Report to base immediately. I'm sending the groundbridge to your coordinates right now."

Arcee quickly transformed just as the bright blue portal appeared right in front of them. She drove towards Jack. "You coming along partner?" The confidence in her voice has returned. Jack just smiled. "You bet. I'm just as anxious as you are." Jack hopped onto Arcee feeling a bit of hope. As soon as he was on, they pulled right into the portal. Once they were through, the portal closed behind them leaving the garage empty.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

When they got to the base, everyone else was already there. Miko and Raf were sitting close to their guardians and were eagerly waiting for the news Ratchet found. "I hope Optimus is OK," Raf said in a worried voice. Miko put her arm around him. Don't worry Raf, Optimus is a big strong bot. He can take down any con whenever he has to."

Jack smiled. Miko has been very supportive to everyone lately, even had stayed out of trouble for a while which was unusual for the heavy metal loving girl. Jack knew though it probably won't last after they get Optimus back, then she'll go back to her mischievous ways. Everyone gathered around the monitor behind Ratchet. Ratchet then opened up a link that showed the globe. The decepticons are out scouting for more energon. They're following an energon signature somewhere in an African jungle," he said as he zoomed into Africa with the Decepticon's signatures on the move.

Arcee looked at the screen. "When they find the energon spot, they will have to land the Nemesis to load it up with the energon."

"And if we sneak by them while they're busy digging it out, we can aboard on the Nemesis without any disturbance and find Optimus," Bulkhead added.

"_(But how can we sneak by them if they can detect our signatures?)" _Bumblebee beeped. "_(Soundwave could detect us right away when we come in range and will alert the other decepticons. It's not like we can just block them or make them disappear.)" _

"Actually we can," Ratchet exclaimed as he walked over to a huge table for him. He held up a tiny round device and placed it on Bulkhead's arm. He then pushed it like a button as it flashed a faint but glowing red. "This little device will help camouflage your spark signatures, allowing the decepticons to undetect you." He then changed the screen that showed the base with everyone's spark signatures showing, except for Bulkhead's.

"Whoa," Miko said excitedly, "It's almost like you're a ghost Bulk."

Bulkhead looked impressed. "Well I'll be scrapped."

"But," Ratchet continued, "These devices have very limited affect. They will only be affective for only a few hours. That is how much time you have to find Optimus and to get out." He then turned off the device on Bulkhead which immediately put his spark signature back on the screen.

"It would be fun just to pin down Breakdown from behind without him detecting me sneaking up on him," Bulkhead said with a grin.

Arcee just shook her head. "He won't need to detect you if hears your big footsteps stomping from behind."

Bulkhead grimaced at her. Arcee just chuckled. It was the first one in a while since they lost their leader. Jack thought it was nice to see her smile and sarcastically joke around like that again.

"So when do we go bust Optimus out?" Miko said very eagerly as she ran over to Bulkhead.

"Whoa there Miko," Bulkhead said to Miko as he knelt down to ace her eye to optic. "You're staying here at base where it's safe."

Miko just frowned and crossed her arms. "Ah, no fair. Optimus is family to us humans to you know."

Bulkhead just gave a small smile. " I know he's family to you Miko, that's why you have to stay here and help Ratchet find him on the Nemesis."

Miko just looked at him with a glare." Why do I feel like I got the short end of the stick?"

"Sorry Miko, but you're staying and that's final," Bulkhead said in a serious tone of voice.

A look of defeat crossed over Miko as she said, "fine." Bulkhead let out a sigh. He always felt bad about leaving Miko behind, but it was for her own protection. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt, or even killed. He knew it was best this way for her not to come.

"_(But how will we get Optimus to come with us?)"_ Bumblebee asked, "_(Megatron must have him under his control. Who knows what he has already told Optimus about us. He might refuse or even attack us."_

The room got very quiet. They all knew that confronting there leader will be difficult with him not remembering them. They never even thought about having to fight him back. Ratchet finally spoke, "We must try to convince him to let us help him. But seeing how he trusts Megatron, it will take some time. We must find a way to get his memories back before we take any action."

Arcee glared at Ratchet with a serious look. "Ratchet, the decepticons are soon going to stop and start mining. If we don't do this now, it could be another month or so till they find a new energon signature. By then it could be too late." She knew this wasn't the time to argue, but she knew tht Optimus' life could be at stake if they waited. Ratchet looked thoughtfully at the screen. He kept mumbling to himself and was shaking his head.

"What are you thinking Ratchet?" Raf asked curiously.

Ratchet glanced at the smaller boy and then at everyone else who was waiting for him to reply. With a sigh he finally spoke. "There is one way that we can restore his memories, but it's too risky."

Arcee was becoming eager. "What is it Ratchet? It may be our only bet."

"Yeah Ratchet, I mean how risky can it be?" Jack asked.

"Because Jack," Ratchet started as he looked down at the teenager, "It involves you."

**I have already written all the way up to chapter 5 in my notebook, but it will take some time to type them out and add anything to them. In this story I'm also trying to have the bots and their humans bond more, especially Miko and Bulkhead. I'll also write something about Raf and Bumblebee. (no romances I assure you. Well, maybe with Fowler and June lol). I'll try to update the next chapter really soon. Thanks for reading!1 **


	3. Knowing whats Right

**Hello! Because I had nothing to do all weekend, I decided to work on my story some more. So here is chapter 3 for you guys and I hope you like it. I'm also trying to put the other chapters together which will take some time to do. If anyone of you guys have any ideas that I can use to put into this story, it will be really helpful for me if you send me some (and no, I will not take any ideas about killing off Miko to all you Miko haters). Thank you for the great reviews and comments. Enjoy! **

(The Nemesis)

Orion walked down the long dark hallway. Every room on this ship was dark and dim which he found very intimidating. Megatronus gave him orders to remain in his dorm while he went to go handle a situation with the decepticon named Breakdown who seemed to have one good optic while there was an eye patch instead of his other optic. However, Orion wanted to look around the ship and left as soon as he was sure that Megatronus was absolutely out of sight. He wanted to see if there was anything that could help him remember anything. I just hope Megatronus doesn't come back to check up on me and finds me not there, thought Orion as he heard noises coming from down the hall. He walked into what looked like the equipment room and got a glance at the vehicons getting ready to mine once they reach the locating. The equipment room was filled with drillers all aligned in rows. Tools were hung up that covered up all of the walls. Vehicons were scattered all around trying to get everything ready to go. Orion watched as the vehicons were piling tools and equipment in a neat pile. He quickly ducked around the corner when a vehicon passed by him. He watched as the vehicon walked over to another one who was busy inspecting the equipment.

"I can't believe we have to dig around a big ol swamp just to get energon out of all the other places on this filthy primitive planet," he complained, "not only that but those no good autbots might show up out of nowhere as usual."

The other one just gave a low laugh. "Don't worry about those bots. They're useless against us without their leader," he said as his servo transformed into a blaster. "Soon as they are in sight, BOOM, nothing left but scraps and rubble." They both laughed and continued working.

Orion was lost in his thoughts after he heard what they said. Something just didn't seem right to him. The vehicon said the autobots had a leader. He wondered what happened to cause the autobots to lose their leader. Did Megatronus know anything about this? Why didn't he mention it to him? A strange feeling came over him as if he was supposed to know something about this. Something's not adding up, obviously Megatronus is trying to keep something from me. But why would he? What is he doesn't want me to know? He tried to shake the idea out of his head and turned around to head back, only to find Megatronus standing right there behind him. He did not looking at all happy. "What are you doing out here Orion?" he said in a low voice. "Did I or did I not order you to remain in your dorm where I know you are?"

Orion was so stunned and but was able to calm himself in order to speak. "You did Megatronus. I thought that I could be more of use if I got familiar with the ship." It wasn't true, but it was the only he thing he could think of to tell Megatronus.

Megatronus leaned right into his face glaring down at Orion. "I am in charge here Orion. When I give the orders, I expect them to be obeyed. Do you understand?" Orion had never seen Megatronus like this before and almost said something, but nodded his head instead to show he did understand.

Megatron straightened himself and called a vehicon over. "Make sure that Orion heads straight to his dorm and that he doesn't wonder off." Megatron ordered the vehicon. He then turned to Orion. "This is for your protection Orion. I need to be aware of where you are in case something was to happen." He then dismissed them and watched as they walked away. Knockout walked up beside him.

"Very well done Lord Megatron," he complemented, "Though you mustn't worry about his where abouts. Soundwave has him under surveillance twenty-four seven. And if the bots do come, we can detect their signatures a mile away."

"I am not worried about his locations or the autobots. I know why he was snooping around. He's trying to find any hints of his memories. He was too close to finding anything." Megatron sneered as he realized he'd better keep a better eye on Orion to make sure that he doesn't regain not even a little bit of his memories. He turned to look at the medic. "Alert the troops that Orion is not to be allowed to wonder around by alone. Be sure that he doesn't remember that he was the autobot's leader, Optimus Prime."

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

Jack just stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say except for one word. "Me?"

Ratchet nodded as he kneeled down to Jack to explain. "Optimus gave the key to Vector Sigma to you Jack. He knew what was to come when he released the matrix's energy. That key is the only chance we have to restore his memories."

Miko walked up beside Jack with a confused look on her face. "How is that little key suppose to help us get Optimus' memories back?" She asked.

Ratchet faced the children. "Vector Sigma is an ancient powerful super computer that acts almost like Primus. This super computer stores the many thoughts and memories of all cybertronians. But, it can only be activated by the key which Optimus entrusted to you Jack."

Jack took the key out of his pocket and held it up_. It was an odd shape for a key_ he thought to himself. "How exactly does it work?" he asked Ratchet.

"The key can get access to any information needed. It is also used to download the information, something like what you humans call a flash drive. If we download Optimus' entire memories into that key, we need to connect it to his processor which should restore his memories." Ratchet exclaimed.

Jack gave a shrug. "Well it sounds easy enough."

"You would think so Jack, except there is a tiny problem with it."

_(_What's_ that?), _Bumblebee asked.

Everyone could tell from Ratchet's face that what he was about to say wasn't good at all. "The only place we can get access to Vector Sigma on Earth, is on the Nemesis, and Jack is the only one who can access into it with the key."

Jack had never felt so much pressure on him before in his life. The last thing he wanted to do was to go back on that war ship and get shot at all over again like what happened the first time he was there. Most of all he didn't want to come across Megatron again after what happened in the cave and when Megatron had to come to the base. "_I never forget a face, neither that of a human,"_ Megatron's voice ranged in his head.

Arcee was furious after hearing Ratchet's idea. "We can't bring Jack with us to the Nemesis. He will be an easy target for the cons. We can just take the key with us and hack our way into their computer and get access to Vector Sigma ourselves."

"I'm afraid it's not possible Arcee," Ratchet said now facing her. "Only a prime can get access to Vector Sigma, or someone who has received the key from one, which in this case is Jack."

"Wait hold on," said Jack trying to understand what ratchet was saying. "How would the key even know that the person using it had received it from a prime?"

"The key is a part of Primus also. Once Optimus gave it to you, it sensed that it was leaving Prime's possession and into yours. It knows that your it's possessor now Jack."

Everyone was now looking at Jack. Jack was becoming very nervous all eyes were on him. His head was filled with thoughts. He looked back up at ratchet. "I don't get it Ratchet. Why can we only get access to it from the Nemesis and not from here?

Ratchet looked at Jack like he had some more bad news. He looked at him with a worried expression on his face. "There is another thing I should tell you about Jack. Not only does Vector Sigma contain memories and thoughts, but it can also give new life. When Primus named Orion the new prime, he was given many responsibilities, including the key to Vector Sigma. Megatron found out about Optimus possessing it. He knew he could use it if Prime gave it to him, so he held Optimus' mentor Alpha Trion as a hostage. Optimus had no choice but to surrender the key to Megatron, allowing him to create more decepticons for his army. Just as Megatron was about to succeed, Optimus and his team including me ambushed him. We were able to retrieve the key and rescue Alpha Trion, but couldn't get rid of Megatron's access to Vector Sigma which he stored in his war ship. Because Optimus was forced to give Megatron the key, Megatron is also able to activate Vector Sigma. And if he finds out that you have it in your possession Jack, you'll be his new target, and he won't hesitate to kill you for it either."

"Maybe we should wait," Bulkhead suggested, "who knows. His memories might come back to him eventually."

"Bulkhead, releasing the Matrix could have had a hard impact in his processor. He may get bits and pieces but his entire memory would still be lost."

Jack was lost in thought after Ratchet stopped talking. Why would Optimus trust me with the key if it was so powerful? He was only a human after all, not even a full grown adult even. He knew he had to do this in order to save Optimus, but he would also be in more danger if Megatron found out about the key. Not only that but he knew that if he went it would have a hard impact on his mom when she finds out, and she will find out eventually. He looked at everyone who was expecting him to say something. Bumblebee and Raf looked very hopeful at him which made him feel more pressure on him.

Arcee walked right over to him and said in a very soft tone, "You don't have to do this Jack. We can find another way. If you want to do this, it will be helpful. And if you don't, we'll understand and won't pressure you into doing it."

Jack saw that she was struggling to allow her partner to come with them. It was the same look she had when he first encountered Airachnid. Jack knew that she was thinking what he was. He looked down at the key again. The blue streaks on it shimmered as it reflected off the lights. Optimus gave it to him for a reason, and he was not going to turn away from his family. Finally he looked up at everyone. He had an assured look on his face. "I don't care if I'll be in danger." He said confidently. "I'll do it for Optimus."

**I'll try to get chapter 4 in soon as possible. It may take time especially with midterm exams coming up. Sorry if these chapters seem short right now, but once the action comes, the chapters will definitely be more longer. Anyway please send me some ideas if you have any. Thank you guys so much and I hope to update soon. **


	4. Asking Questions, Taking Action

**Hello! I finally have chapter 4 done. I have gotten a couple ideas already for the story and will still need you guys to send me more just to help me continue to write the story. I do have the story outline in my head which I guess is a good thing. School is getting crazy right now with midterms coming up really quick, so I hope to be able to complete more chapters. Anyway, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

(The Nemesis)

The Nemesis finally reached the coordinates where the energon signature was detected. The vehicons were already outside with their equipment and went straight to work on making the mine. Orion watched from inside the warship through the huge monitor screen that also worked as a giant window. All day it felt like something wasn't right. He had a strange feeling that there was something that the autobots might know about his forgotten life. He was with his friend Megatronus again and was accepted as part of the team, but he didn't feel like he belonged with the decepticons. He watched as the minors trudged through the swamp to start digging. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him knowing it was Megatronus. Megatronus walked right beside him looking at the monitor like Orion was.

"This was quite a complicating spot to find energon, wasn't it?" Megatron said.

Orion glanced at the view. The swampy land was surrounded by huge thick trees, probably taller than The Nemesis itself. Everything looked so green and calm. There was a patch of blue sky peeking down from the top of the trees. He had never seen anything so beautiful before, well not that he can remember. "This is quite a remarkable planet Megatronus. Don't you think?"

Megatron just made a small grunt noise. "It's alright I guess. Though it does have some fine energon mines."

Orion just quickly glanced at Megatronus then back at the landscape which was now being dug out by all those drillers and minors. "What happened Megatronus? Why are we at war with the autobots?"

The grin on Megatron's face slowly faded. His optics was still fixed on the monitor. "There were many disputes between many Cybertronians. The high council grew weak and had immediately fallen. So many lives were lost from all the chaos. We were the ones trying to keep peace on our planet, but alot was in our way. We then took the name decepticon and the enemies took the name autobot."

Orion looked at Megatronus who was still staring out at the work site which was now in progress. The minors were already drilling deep into the ground. He remembered what he overheard from the vehicon. "Who was the autobot leader?"

Megatron froze when he heard the question, and kept his glare on the monitor. He couldn't just leave the question unanswered or else Orion will know he was hiding something. With a deep breath he finally spoke.

"A prime. I knew him very well for a while. He wanted to help the autobots for their own selfish reasons. He even took something of mine." He then finally looked at Orion. "You Orion, my only friend. He tried to use you to get to me by brain washing you into believing you were an autobot. They were trying to have you turn against me. They think I'm the bigger threat just because I try to stop them. It is a miracle how I was able to find you after all these years."

Orion thought for a moment and then asked. "What happened to him?"

Megatron just grinned. "He gave away the energy of the matrix of leadership to Unicron's spark in order to save himself. He ended up losing himself as well. It was in Unicron's spark chamber where I found you laying there unconscious."

Orion noticed that Megatronus lost the emotion in his voice. He still isn't telling me something he thought. Megatron noticed the expression on Orion's face. "You look tired Orion. Why don't you go rest for a while?" Orion didn't feel like protesting and just started walking away. "Oh and Orion," Megatron started turning to face the bot who turned around to face him. "Don't let me catch you wondering around again." Orion nodded and kept walked out of the room. Megatron then sneered. Orion was now becoming too suspicious. Megatron knew that if he wants Orion to do his dirty work for him, he would have to do it right away.

Orion had to walk down a much longer hallway this time. His dorm was way on the other side of the ship. As he walked he noticed a strange purple glow coming from an open room. He walked over to investigate. It looked like an energon storage room, only it had a different type of energon in it. This energon was glowing purple rather than blue like regular energon. He looked closely at it. Just then he saw a volcano eruption filling the air with dark grey smoke. A purple substance was spewing out of the mountain. He soon snapped back into reality from the flash back. He looked at the purple energon again. This must have been the substance from the volcano. He reached down to touch it.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

Orion quickly turned around. Standing behind him was the commander, Airachnid. She was giving him a cold look with her arms crossed. "This room is off limits." She then pressed the button on the wall which sealed the door shut. She then turned her glance back at Orion. "Take my word of advice and stop trying to look for answers before you get us all in trouble." She then turned and walked away.

Orion just stared at the door. He was getting the pieces but there wasn't enough to complete the puzzle. He knew Megatronus was probably spying on him right now and had send Airachnid to stop him. He knew it was best to just keep walking to his dorm, and so he did.

(Autobot Base)

"I've logged in their coordinates," Ratchet said, "prepare for ground bridging."

All the autobots lined up in front of the ground bridge with Jack standing next to Arcee. Miko was frowning at him. "I can't believe you get to go and I can't." She complained.

Jack just gave her a look. "I'm going because I have to Miko. It's better if you and Raf just stayed here with Ratchet."

Miko just gave him a humph and walked away. Jack just shook head. Miko is fun and all, but why can't she be like normal girls and shy away from danger, he thought.

Ratchet finished typing and looked at the autobots. "Alright, your signature cloaking devices are now activated. You have only less than 3 hours to activate Vector Sigma, find Optimus, and bring him back until the decepticons realize your there. They will suspect you to show up so be cautious at all times."

The bots including Jack nodded. Raf walked up to Bumblebee. "Please be careful Bee." He said to the yellow bot.

Bumblebee kneeled down to him. "(_I promise)_," he replied giving Raf what looked like a smile. Raf smiled back knowing that his buddy never breaks a promise.

Miko looked up at Bulkhead. "Go get em, big guy." She encouraged.

Bulkhead smiled as slammed his fist into his hand. "Time to go make some cons cry." Miko gave him thumbs up.

Jack looked at his friends saying goodbye to their guardians. He knew that they would at least be safe here at base. He felt the key safe and sound in his pocket. He knew he would be in more danger if Megatron found out he has the key. Arcee knelt down beside him. "Are you feeling nervous?" she asked.

Jack looked at her showing a smile. "A little."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you, not while I'm still alive."

He nodded. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Arcee smiled back. Even though he was just a human boy, she knew they would watch each other's backs. Jack quickly turned to Ratchet. "Hey Ratch, one last thing. If my mom comes over and wonders where I am, tell her not to worry." Ratchet nodded as he opened the ground bridge portal. The blue green light glowed bright in front of the bots. This is it Jack thought as he took a big breath.

Ratchet looked up at the team. "I was able to find a empty room on the nemesis to bridge you over. Be careful."

Arcee nodded and looked at the portal. "Let's go," she yelled out. They went through the portal, and were all set for the action that was in store for them.

Just like Ratchet said, the room was empty. They were in what looked like the storage room. Arcee opened the door and took a quick peek to see if anyone was in sight. When the coast was clear, she signalled to everyone saying it was alright. They crept down the hall with precaution quickly glancing around. Jack remembered seeing this in a movie he saw about a year ago. He stayed really close to the group. Just then he heard a noise behind him. He turned around much alerted. No one was there. He scanned the area behind him up and down and just shrugged. He continued to follow the groups and had to run in order to keep up. But as he ran, he heard footsteps running behind him. He stopped and quickly turned around. He saw something duck around the corner. He knew someone was following him for sure.

Arcee, noticing her human was far behind gave a loud whisper, "Jack, we have to keep moving."

He turned to face her. He mouthed _I think we're being followed_ to her and pointed to the corner. She understood and quietly snuck over to where Jack was. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed behind. All three of them withdrew their blasters and leaned against the wall. With a big breath, Arcee flung herself around pointing her blasters at whoever it was around the corner.

**And there you have it. This is only the beginning of the action that is about to come.** **Hope you guys liked it and hopefully I'll find some spare time to write chapter 5. By the way, who here is excited for Season 2 on February 18? I AM FOR SURE!^_^ Hope to update for you all soon I hope! **


	5. The Clock is Ticking

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5. Luckly I found some time to work on it and I hope to get to work on the other chapters soon as well. Enjoy! **

(The Nemesis)

"Oh scrap, don't shoot, don't shoot. It's just us."

Arcee's optics were wide as she got rid of her blasters. She did not look happy as Miko and Raf walked out from around the corner. Jack should have known that Miko would turn up somehow. He walked up to both of them. "I'm not surprise your here Miko, but how come you are Raf?"

Raf just quickly replied looking innocent, "I tried to stop her, but she ended up dragging me with her before I could alert Ratchet."

When Bulkhead saw Miko, he was not surprised at all. He still doesn't know how she is able to sneak out without anyone noticing. He got rid of his blaster and walked over to the girl. "Miko, I thought I made myself clear that you couldn't come with us this time."

Miko looked up at the big green bot who looked almost disappointed. "You know I worry about you Bulk. I don't want to watch from the sidelines just to see you get yourself killed," she said.

Bulkhead knelt down to her. His optics were still locked with her eyes. "You will most likely be killed if you stay here. Why can't you realize that you're only a human kid?"

Miko then frowned at him. "What's that suppose to mean, that I'm weak?"

"You're not weak Miko. I mean that your still young and need to realize the dangers there are in these missions. Sometimes I worry that I won't be able to protect you if I bring you along all the time."

"I can handle a little action Bulk. I'm not a little kid. I just wan't to help out more. I know I can do it if you give me a chance." She still frowned at Bulkhead.

"_(Do you two think you can talk about this some other time? Right now we have two and a half hours left before our signals are noticeable by the decepticons.)_," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebees right," Arcee said, "Plus we can't bridge the kids back without the cons noticing a bridge portal opening up in a storage room. It would just raise suspicion."

"Well, I guess we're stuck with you guys," Raf said as Bumblebee placed him on his shoulder.

They continued walking down the dark hallway. They ducked everytime they saw a decepticon coming their way. When the coast was clear, they would continue walking. They finally reached a safe corner and stopped. Arcee did a double check before telling her team her strategy.

"Ok. Here is the plan. We'll split up so that Bulkhead and Miko can go look for Optimus while Jack, Raf, Bumblebee, and I will go find the nearest computer and get access to Vector Sigma. We'll comm link you Bulk when he are ready." Everyone nodded in agreement and split up in different directions.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

I should have known better to keep a better optic on those two Ratchet thought realizing that the two children had sneaked off through the portal with his back turned. He knew that the bots were now aware of their presence and has them with them right now. He checked the time. The others have almost an hour and a half left. The sound barrier went off meaning that Agent fowler has arrived. Fowler stepped out of the elevator and walked straight to ratchet.

"I heard you got a fix on the cons location."

Ratchet looked up at him." Indeed. The bots are already in pursuit."

"Good," Agent Fowler replied as he looked around. "Where are the kids?"

Ratchet gave out a small humph. "Jack had to go with the bots to help, Miko and Raf on the other hand snuck out after them."

Fowler just shook his head, "Have you considered tying a bell on them?"

Ratchet just smiled, "believe me, I consider a lot of things and still don't get my way."

They both just laughed. Agent fowler just smiled. "They may get into a lot of trouble, but they are very bright for their ages."

Ratchet agreed. He still remembered the scraplet infestation. If it hadn't been for their little friends, the bots would not be here today. Even though they gave him a whole lot of processor aches, he considered them family. He remembered how frightened he was when Rafael was infected by dark energon. It hurt him to see the boy lying there on the berth connected to a heart monitor. After Raf's recovery, he kept checking up on him to make sure he was healing properly. Just then his commlink came on. "Ratchet? It's June. Can you bridge me over?"

Ratchet went to type in the coordinates she was at every time since she lost her car in the tornado. Fowler was becoming very nervous. "Oh, uh, Miss Darby is coming over?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Uh huh," Ratchet replied.

Agent Fowler was now checking himself over, fixing his shirt and hair and checked his breath. "How do I look?" he asked.

Ratchet stared at him and sighed in disbelief. "Like you're about to make a fool out of yourself to tell you the truth. But other than that, you look fine." He exclaimed.

Fowler grimaced at Ratchet and took a big breath as Ratchet activated the groundbridge. Soon, June walked out of the portal. She was wearing her usual nurse clothes with the same beige long jacket over top of it. "Good evening doctor," she said to Ratchet with a smile.

Ratchet nodded in response as usual. She then noticed Agent Fowler walking towards her. "Why Agent Fowler, what a nice surprise," She said giving him a smile.

Fowler felt his legs almost give out. He loved how she smiled. He smiled back at her. "Miss Darby, nice to see you again."

June quickly glanced around. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

Fowler looked up at Ratchet. "She doesn't know?"

June then started to look concern. "Know what?" she said in a serious tone.

Ratchet turned to face her and sighed. She will find out sooner or later. "Miss Darby, there's something you should know."

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

Bulkhead and Miko were checking out every single room in search for Optimus. So far nothing. Miko was behind Bulkhead to warn him if anyone was trying to sneak up from behind. If they heard a noise they would stop and listen in case it was a con. Once they realize it was nothing, they would continue on.

"How in the world are we going to find Optimus in such a big ship?" Miko whispered loudly.

Bulkhead shrugged, "We just have to keep looking I guess."

They continued. Bulkhead thought since there was no danger around yet, he could quickly talk with Miko. "Miko, I really need you to hear me out right now."

She looked up at him.

"I know you always want to help us out, and I'm flattered by it. But I want you to be safe instead. I didn't mean to hurt you when I said you were only human. You're my best friend, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Miko looked at her friend with sympathy. "Your my best friend too Bulkhead. And I know you worry about my safety. That's why I always make sure you don't see me follow you."

Bulkhead just gave a small laugh. "I don't think I'll be able to talk you out of following me all the time, right?

Miko smiled back. "Right."

Bulkhead just shook his head. The girl was a natural wrecker. Always ready for an adventure to show up. She almost reminded him of Wheeljack and himself. They were the two wreckers that always got into trouble. They always had each other's backs and always had to fight their way out of a tight situation. They would always laugh about it at the end. He smiled at the human girl. His best friend. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. They continued walking until they heard footsteps close by. They quickly ducked inside an open room which they knew was empty and waited to see who it was. A couple of vehicons walked by talking to one another.

"I can't believe we have to play babysitter and go fetch Orion for Megatron." One complained.

"Let's just go get him and get it over with," The other one said as they passed by Bulkhead and Miko.

Miko leaned closely to Bulkhead. "Wasn't Optimus named Orion before he became a prime?"

Bulkhead nodded. "He thinks he's still Orion Pax. We have to follow those vehicons if we are able to find him."

They quickly got out of their hiding place and followed after the two vehicons from far behind.

* * *

><p>Arcee, Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee snuck down the hall. They heard a noise from ahead and quickly panicked. Soundwave was walking towards them looking straight ahead. Once he reached the spot where they were he stopped. He slowly looked around him as if he suspected he wasn't alone. A voice then broke out from his com link. "Soundwave, report at once." It was Megatron's voice. Soundwave took another quick looked and kept walking until he was out of sight. The two bots and humans who have been hiding on the roof clinging on for dear life dropped on the floor as soon as it was safe.<p>

"_(That was a close one),"_ Bumblebee whispered.

Raf looked up at him with a sigh of relief, "Tell me about it."

They moved a little bit quicker this time. They reached an open door and peeked inside. There was a computer inside the room and no one in sight. They quickly went in and shut the door behind them. Arcee turned to Bumblebee.

"Bee, I need you to stay by the door and alert us when you hear someone coming inside." Bumblebee nodded and stayed by the door. Raf stayed with Bee while Arcee and Jack walked over to the computers. Arcee had to lift Jack up in order for him to activate Vector Sigma. Arcee turned on the screen and logged into the computer. It took her a while too search through the files until she found a very unusual one. She went to it and waited till it loaded up. A gold sphere shape popped up on the screen. Arcee stepped away from the screen. "Here it is. Vector Sigma." Jack looked at the screen with amazement. He had never seen a gold colour glow bright like the sphere shape did. He quickly pulled out the key and held it tightly in his hands. He looked around for something to plug it in with. The key then glowed a very bright colour. Jack held it up as it glowed brighter and brighter. Then a weird thing happened. The key made a ray of light that shot right into the screen where the sphere was. The sphere then shot out of the screen causing Jack to stumble back a bit. The sphere was bigger than Arcee almost. In the inside of the sphere he saw images of bots being shown. These must be memories he thought to himself. He reached his hand out and touched it. As he did, the sphere glowed so bright that Jack had to cover his eyes. When he opened them, he realized he was looking at Optimus' memories. Some were really old as it should him back on Cybertron. The other memories of him was when he was on Earth. He caught a glimpse of the memory Optimus had when Jack, Miko, and Raf first met the autobots. He recognized alot of these memories. The last one he saw was Optimus facing Unicron's spark and had released the matrix's energy to it. Then there was a flash. All of Orion's memories were immediately formed in a ball of light. It floated slowly towards Jack who was very surprised. Then just like that, the ball of light shot right into the key which he still had in his hand. He felt as the memories began to emerge into the key. Then there was another flash causing Jack to close his eyes again. This time when he opened them, the sphere was gone. He looked at the screen which was now black. He looked at the key. The glow was fading from it. Arcee saw the whole thing and had her mouth open the entire time in shock. In all her life, she had never seen anything like it. Even Bumblebee and Raf caught a glimpse of it that also left them in shock.

Jack shoved the key back into his pocket and turned to look at Arcee. "Now that thats done, lets go find Optimus."

She nodded as she helped him down. Bumblebee who was at the door the entire time suddenly got a look of alarm on his face. He pressed the side of his head against the door and was silent. He then quickly said in a hushed tone, _"(Someone is right outside the door.)" _

Sure enough they heard footsteps walking closer and closer. They were in a room with no way out but the way they came in which was now off limits. Jack and Raf went to hide behind the crates stacked a little ways away from the door while Arcee and Bumblebee hid behind the other stack of crates on the opposite end of the room. The door then opened. They watched from behind the crates as Megatron, Airachnid, and Soundwave walked into the room.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope to update soon. **


	6. Tight Situations

**Hello! So sorry for the wait. Been busy with finals and not to mention been having a lot of dental appointments for braces. Just yesterday I had to get four teeth pulled to make room in my mouth for the braces. I was so sore all afternoon and not to mention very numb. I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter. It might be a while also till I write the next chapter because I'm going away for the weekend. Plus final exam week is this coming up week. Lucky for me I got full recommends though I still have to write at least two exams (I chose biology and psychology). Anyway here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

(Autobot Base)

"Ok let me get this straight," June said after Ratchet finished explaining to her what was going on. "You located the decepticons, the autobots have gone to retrieve Optimus, Jack went with them because he is the only one to get Optimus' memories back with the key which Megatron can also use, and Miko and Raf snuck off after them?"

Ratchet and Fowler shared a glance then nodded at June. "That about sums it up," Fowler exclaimed.

June did not look happy. "Do you know what kind of danger those children are in? Jack especially. Not only is he on that decepticon ship, but he can easily be killed if they find out that he has that key to Vector...whatever."

Ratchet kneeled down to June. "June, we all care for the children's protection. Jack is aware of the dangers as well. He didn't want you to worry about his mission. And I know Arcee will protect him no matter what."

June's frown faded as she looked at Ratchet. She gave a soft sigh. "I know. Sometimes I forget that he is old enough to make his own choices. Arcee is a great guardian for Jack. I guess I never had the bravery or strength he has when I was his age."

Fowler looked at her and smiled. "I'm not too sure about that. You have a pretty firm foot when you want something done, plus you make everyone jump when you're upset."

June gave Fowler a look.

Fowler's eyes went wide. "Uh, I didn't mean it quite like that. Uh What I mean is...you surprise us sometimes...in a good way...like, uh..."

June held up her hand and smiled. "Relax Fowler, I know what you mean. Sometimes I can be a little to tense."

Ratchet leaned down to Fowler. "Smooth," he whispered to the human.

June just shook her head. Men she thought. "How long until they are detected?" she asked.

"About half an hour." Ratchet answered. "If they do not respond by then, who knows what kind of danger they are in."

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

Bulkhead and Miko were ducking from corner to corner still following the two vehicons. They would hide whenever one of the vehicons would turn around. Miko was wondering how long they were following them for. Five minutes maybe, after all this was a pretty big war ship she thought. She held onto Bulkhead's shoulder as he kept ducking. They were a little ways away from the vehicons so not to be noticed.

Finally the vehicons approached a door. Bulkhead and Miko waited in silence as the vehicons opened it and went in. They waited until the vehicons walked out, with Optimus/Orion behind them. They started to walk towards where Bulkhead and Miko were. Bulkhead withdrew his wrecking ball as they were approaching. He set Miko down beside him and cautioned her to stay there. The vehicons didn't even suspect it coming. Soon as they were in range, POW! One went sailing to the other side of the wall. The other one quickly turned around, but wasn't fast enough to defend himself. Pow! He too was sent flying unconscious next to his buddy.

Miko was cheering him on. "Alright Bulk," she cheered.

Bulkhead smiled at her. He then turned to look at Orion who was wide eyed the entire time. "Optimus, it's me." Bulkhead said taking one step forward. Orion quickly took a step back as he withdrew his cannon.

"Stay back autobot," He said in a very serious tone.

Bulkhead froze in horror. He did not expect Optimus to point at cannon at him. He quickly stepped back and held his servos up cautiously.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said calmly. "I'm trying to help you to remember."

Orion looked at Bulkhead with a glare still aiming his cannon at the green bot. "What makes you think that I'll believe what you will say?"

"Because we are your friends," Miko said coming out from behind the corner. Orion glanced down curiously at the human girl. She seemed very familiar to him. He glanced back at the autobot. "Who's she?"

Miko frowned up at him. "It's me, Miko. You honestly don't remember anything?"

Orion kept his glare on Bulkhead. He wasn't sure what to believe. He hardly knew the mech in front of him, or his human friend. But there was something about them that was very familiar. Bulkhead tried to speak again. "I know your very confused Optimus, but..."

Orion quickly shifted the cannon at Bulkhead's head. "Stop calling me that. My name is Orion Pax."

Bulkhead quickly responded, "okay, Orion. I know Megatron probably said something about us, but you need to trust us that we are here to help you."

Miko watched nervously as Orion took a step closer to Bulkhead still aiming for his head. "Don't do it." She cried out. "I know you don't remember but you have to believe us."

"Ah what a shame, too bad he knows not to trust the enemy." A voice boomed behind them.

Bulkhead and Miko turned around to see Breakdown and Knockout walking towards them.

"Orion, we'll handle these trespassers. Hurry now to Megatronus," said Knockout.

Orion took one more look at the autobot and then ran the other way. Bulkhead glanced back at the two cons with eyes filled with malice.

"We were quite surprise to notice your presence and not receive your spark signal at all." Knockout exclaimed with an evil grin on his face. "Pretty clever cloaking it, too bad we found you anyway."

"Not to mention that you were so close to rescuing your leader," piped in Breakdown. "Too bad he can't remember you."

Bulkhead glared at them with anger. He stood his ground. "Miko, run." He told the human.

She looked up at the bot and shook her head. "I'm not leaving you Bulk."

Breakdown just chuckled. "Pretty brave human you have there Bulkhead. Looks like she has to learn the hard way."

Bulkhead had had enough. He withdrew his ball and ran towards the con in rage. Breakdown quickly withdrew his hammer and took a swing at Bulkhead. He missed and ended up being knocked down by Bulkhead who was now right on top of him. Breakdown quickly kicked him off and got up. Miko couldn't let her pal get hurt and ran towards them. All of a sudden, a red foot landed right in front of her causing her to skid to a halt. She looked up and saw Knockout looking back down at her with the same evil smile.

"Let's not disturb those two shall we?" He bent down to face the girl better. "You should have run when you still had the chance pest."

He reached his servo out to grab her. Miko then quickly ran between his legs before he could. "What the..." the con began as he turned around and quickly got up. "Your pretty quick human, but you can't get away from me that easily." Miko glared at him frowning and was ready to dodge him again.

Bulkhead quickly looked up at Miko and realized she was in danger. He tried to get to her but kept on getting tackled by Breakdown. "Miko, run."

She looked at Bulkhead and then at Knockout who was walking towards her. She glanced back at her guardian. "RUN!" he yelled again.

Miko knew she should. As long as she can keep Knockout busy while Bulkhead takes care of Breakdown. "I'll come back for you Bulk, I promise." She then darted down the hall and around the corner.

Knockout just chuckled. "Playing hard to get are we?" He then ran off after her.

Bulkhead watched as Knockout went after Miko. He tried to run after them but would always get smacked to the floor. Breakdown looked at him just laughing. "If I were you, I'd worry about yourself rather than your pet human." Bulkhead quickly got up. He knew if he was going to save Miko, he would have to get by Breakdown first.

* * *

><p>Megatron, Airachnid, and Soundwave walked over to the computers. They turned them on as Soundwave began collecting data from them. Jack and Raf were trying to be as silent as possible. The door was only ten feet away from them. With any luck they could easily slip out. Arcee and Bumblebee however were still a little ways away. Jack was becoming anxious. He wondered if Megatron became suspicious about what was going on. Megatron was watching Soundwave at work as did Airachnid.<p>

"How long are we going to continue playing with Optimus Prime's mind my lord," Airachnid asked Megatron. "He is going to find out sooner or later."

Megatron glared down at her. "Not until he eliminates the autobots for us. Once he realizes he has killed off his little family, then I will be the one to exterminate him."

"How long exactly until he will regain his memories?"

"Who knows. He has been getting very suspicious lately. Sooner or later he will realize that this is all a set up."

Megatron looked at Soundwave who was meticulously working away on the monitor. "Soundwave, trace every area near here for the autobots. I know that they are going to make an attempt to rescue their leader."

As they continued talking, Arcee was signalling Jack and Raf to head for the door. They tiptoed over and took a peak from behind the crates to make sure that no one was looking there direction. The cons were still facing the monitors. Jack nodded at Raf as they cautiously and quietly tiptoed to the door. However when Jack put the key back into his pocket, he didn't put it in all the way. As he and Raf were out of their hiding place and so close at the door, the key all of a sudden fell out of his pocket and landed on the floor with kind of a loud KLING noise. The room went silent. Jack and Raf froze in place as they quickly turned around to see all optics that belonged to the three decepticons staring back at them.

**And here you have it, chapter 6. Hopefully I'll find some more time to write out the next chapter. Good luck to any other people with exams coming up. Anyway thanks for being patient and I hope to update soon. Write to you guys later!**


	7. Captured and Boobytrapped

**Hey there! I was thankfully able to find time to write chapter 7 and still have time to study. I also got my braces today. It feels pretty weird right now. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

(The Nemesis)

Raf gulped. Jack's eyes were as wide as they could get.

"Scrap," he said very softly.

Arcee and Bumblebee were frozen in terror as the cons took a step forward towards their human friends. Megatron sneered as he saw the two boys in the room. Airachnid looked a little more surprised than Megatron. Though no one could tell what Soundwave's expression was, but with any guess it was exactly the same as the other two. Arcee and Bumblebee positioned themselves to get ready to attack.

Megatron then just curled his mouth into a small grin. He didn't let his optics off the humans. "Well, well. If it isn't the autobot's pets. I take it you over heard our little conversation." His voice was full of malice.

Raf and Jack took a step back. Jack put himself in front of Raf to protect the younger boy. He was staring up at the decepticon leader's optics which glowed a very bright red. It reminded him of the cave in and how he first encountered the con. It was like looking at the devil right in the face.

Jack then quickly glanced down at the key which was laying there in clear sight. He then noticed Megatron followed his gaze as he looked at it. Megatron's optics were suddenly wide as he recognized the device that was on the floor.

"No, it can`t be," Megatron said astonished as he stepped closer towards it.

Jack who was thinking fast quickly grabbed the key before Megatron could get any closer to it. He held it in his hand as the decepticon glared at him. Megatron stood up straight as he looked at the key then the boy. He then started laughing.

"I don`t believe this," Megatron said. "Out of all the well trained autobots who have fought and in many battles, Optimus Prime entrusted the key to Vector Sigma to a human, not only that but a child."

Jack frowned at him. He gripped the key even tighter.

"Don`t be foolish boy. Now give me the key before you get hurt." Megatron said in a warning voice.

"Why, so you can create more decepticons to take over the Earth?" Jack said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Megatron lifted an eyebrow as he slowly grinned. "Ah. I see you have done your research. I take it you were also planning on using it to save your leader, that's why your here isn't it?"

Jack grinded his teeth. He never dropped his frown. Raf too was frowning at the con.

"That is what we attend to do, yes." Raf spoke out.

Megatron just chuckled as he took a few steps closer. He was now only about fifteen feet away from the boys.

"I know you humans are smart." He said with his voice now sounding serious. "Give me the key and I'll let you both walk out of here alive."

Raf took a step in front of Jack to face Megatron better.

"You don't scare us Megatron." He said in a brave voice.

Megatron looked at the smaller human and gave him almost like a glare.

"Oh, but you should be little one," Megatron said in a low voice with a threatening tone in it.

Jack pushed Raf back behind him as the two of them started to back up. Arcee and Bumblebee who were easdropping the entire time were waiting for Megatron to take at least one for step in order for them to attack.

Jack knew that they were waiting for the right time. He put the key back in his pocket as he glared at the leader.

"You want the key Megatron," he said as he took another step back, "You'll have to kill me first."

Megatron growled at the two. His face was full of malice as he sneered.

"So be it." He said in a low tone as he started walking towards the humans.

Now was their chance. Soon as Megatron was in place, Arcee jumped from her hiding spot and knocked Megatron to the ground. Airachnid then went after Arcee as she deployed her spider legs. Though before she could reach her, POW! Bumblebee's fist was in contact of her head. She was instantly knocked to the ground. Soundwave immediately went to protect his master. Bumblebee quickly pushed the crates over so that it landed on top of the decepticon spy. Soundwave quickly got up as he walked towards Bee. He grabbed Bee by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Bumblebee started to choke as he tried to kick himself free from the decepticon.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried out as he tried to run to his friend.

Arcee stopped him. "I'll help Bee, you two need to get out of here now."

She ran towards Soundwave and Bumblebee. Jack quickly grabbed Raf.

"Come on, we have to go now," he said.

Megatron was furious as the two humans ran out the door. He had to get that key. He turned around to see Soundwave and Airachnid fighting with the two autobots. Soundwave flung Bumblebee towards Arcee causing her to get knocked down. They both quickly got up but were then pushed right against the wall as Airachnid shot out her super strong web. The two bots tried to squirm out but it was no use.

"What a nice surprise Arcee," Airachnid smiled. "Excactly how were you able to sneak on board?"

Soundwave walked up to Bumblebee. He then tore off the cloaking device that was right on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Airachnid was fascinated as she walked towards Arcee and plucked hers off as well.

Megatron walked towards them. "So that is how we weren't able to detect you. Ingenious."

He then took both devices and made a fist causing them to turn into tiny pieces.

He then looked up at the two bots who were still trying to free themselves from Airachnid's web.

"Your little friends won't be able to run very far. If they agreed to give me the key, I was just going to kill them quickly. But seeing how they really care for you bots, I'll make sure that their deaths will be nice and painfully slow," he said with an evil grin.

This only caused Arcee and Bumblebee to squirm more. Bumblebee was furious. "(If you go anywhere near those kids, I will...)"

"You'll what scout?" Megatron said as he leaned into Bumblebee's face. "The only thing you will be able to do for your human is listen to his screaming."

Bumblebee had had enough. He was able to free his arm and gave the decepticon a hard punch right in the face. Airachnid quickly shot out a web that seized Bumblebee's arm.

Megatron just chuckled as he wiped off the dark energon that was now dripping from his mouth. "That was a pretty foolish thing to do scout. Just for that, your human will be the first to die."

Bumblebee tried to squirm free again but was unable to. Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, alert the troops for the humans. If they spot them, they are to bring them to me alive."

Soundwave nodded as he turned to leave. Megatron then turned to Airachnid. "Send these two down to the brig. Don't hesitate to use force." He then walked towards the door.

"My pleasure," Airachnid said she summoned two vehicons to take the autobots to the brig. Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other worried for their human partners.

* * *

><p>Miko was still running down another hall. Everything looked the same to her. Every corner she turned led to another hall which would be no different than any other hall. She could hear the giant footsteps of Kockout running after her. She kept running till she noticed an open room and ran in.<p>

Kockout stopped in front of it and just chuckled. "Dead end."

He went inside and closed the door behind him so that the girl wouldn't run back out. He turned around and realized she ran into the medic room. There were shelves which held surgical tools and crates that were stacked on the floor. There were alot of things in the room that Knockout was sure he had never used before.

He began walking around in search for the human girl. He checked under the table and scanned the floor.

"Now where are you hiding?" he said to himself.

Miko was able to climb up on one of the shelves thanks to a big pile of crates. She hid behind one of the bigger tools as she saw Knockout walk closer to where she was. She had to get past him in order to get back to Bulkhead. She knew she couldn't sneak out because he closed the door. She was starting to think up a plan to ditch him. She looked around for anything that she could use.

She then remembered how Knockout can get easily offended if someone messed with his paint job. She then had a plan. She noticed a control panel for a weird arm thing and took a good look at the buttons knowing which one would do what. She was all set. She grabbed a long rolled up thing of wire and tied it to a very heavy tool. She found almost like a sharp kind of screw and held it in her hand. She waited until Knockout was close enough.

Knockout was getting frustrated. How hard can it be to just catch a human he thought. He stopped for a moment and just took a good look around.

"Enough games now girly," he said in a serious tone. "Come out now before I really get mad."

!

Knockout froze. He looked behind him to see the girl had just climbed or jumped down with a rope on top of a control panel. He noticed the sharp object in her hand. He tried to look at his back, and sure enough he saw a long huge scratch mark all the way down on his paint job.

Miko tried hard not to laugh as Knockout's face began to turn almost a bright red. "You know I never did like that paint job on you." She said with a grin.

Knockout turned to her as his eyes glowed a brighter red as he scowled at her. "I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE KID." He yelled as he flung himself towards her.

Miko quickly reacted and pushed a button on the control panel.

Knockout grabbed her just as she pushed it. "Now I got y..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as a metal clamp grabbed his waist and quickly brought him up. He dropped Miko as he tried to free himself. Miko was now starting to laugh a little.

"How do you like me now," She said as she pulled a lever down.

The metal arm was now beginning to go up and down, as it slammed Knockout into the ceiling and floor over and over again. He was groaning and threatening Miko in rage. Miko couldn't make out most of what he was saying since he was being pinned from both up and down. She laughed as she pushed another button which activated another mechanical arm closer to the door. With that she used it to push a button that opened the door.

She climbed down and looked at Knockout who was still being slammed from ceiling to floor. "It's been fun, but I have to run now." She chucked as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Jack and Raf stopped to catch their breaths. They made sure that there were no other decepticons in sight. They were in trouble now that Megatron knew they had the key. They knew that Megatron had probably already alerted the other decepticons to capture them.<p>

"We have to find Bulkhead and Miko," Jack said, "They can help us save our bots."

"What do you think they'll do to them?" Raf asked looking worried.

"My guess is to use them to get the key from us." Jack replied. He pulled the key out and looked at it with a troubled look. "I don't know what to do Raf."

Raf looked at him understanding that he was the one that was under the most pressure. "You can't just surrender it to Megatron, he'll kill them anyway along with you."

Jack knew Raf was right. Even if he did give it to Megatron, they would all be dead. He took a deep breath and stuck the key back in his pocket.

"Come on. We have to keep moving." He said.

They both checked to make sure the coast was clear. They then ran off in hopes that they find Bulkhead and Miko before something worst happens.

* * *

><p>Orion stood beside Megatron as they watched from the monitor the two autobots being restrainted into place. Orion almosted pitied them. They kept trying to fight back and were nearly beaten to death by the vehicons.<p>

"The big one still has his cloaking device on him," Megatron said as he walked away from the monitor. "Once it uses up all it's time, he will soon be detected."

Orion was still thinking about what the green autobot said. Were the autobots really trying to help him? He was also fascinated how the human was so attached to the autobot. If they were trying to unleash chaos on this planet, why would humans ally with them?

"Why are you searching for those humans Megatronus," Orion asked, "what value do they have for you to want to capture them?"

"The eldest one has something of mine," Megatron replied as he faced Orion. "Somehow he was able to seize it from me and escape. The autobots really do seem to have a strong grip on these humans imparticular."

His mouth was still dripping dark energon from Bumblebee's blow. Orion noticed it. It was the same kind of energon he saw earlier in the storage room. Megatronus must be using it for himself he thought. He then saw a flashback of Megatronus with bright purple optics standing above something with his sword in the air as if to strike something. He looked at it very curiously.

"Quite a wound you have there Megatronus," Orion said glancing towards the corner of Megatron's mouth.

"That autobot scout sure does have quite a hit." Megatron said as he wiped off the energon with his finger.

Orion looked back at the monitors. The autobots were held up in place by the restraints. They were leaking energon from their arms, legs, and torsos. Orion knew that they know something. He couldn't just go in and ask questions without Megatronus knowing and harming the prisoners. He knew the only way to find out more was to search for the green autobot while Megatronus was distracted.

**And there you have it. Chapter seven. Hopefully I can type out chapter eight really soon when I get the time. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading my story so far. Update for you soon!**


	8. Surprises

**Hello! Finally just got this chapter done. I only have one final exam left to write which is on Friday and I can't wait to get it over with. LESS THAN A MONTH TILL SEASON 2!Fan girl squeal! Lol! Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

(Autobot Base)

"This is not good."

Ratchet was at the monitor very frantically as he quickly typed. June and Fowler who have been talking to one another on the couch slowly got up and walked over to where Ratchet was.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Fowler asked as he stood beside June who had a worried look on her face.

"Arcee and bumblebee's spark signatures just went back on the monitor. That is impossible. The cloaking devices should have still worked for another twenty minutes."

June took a look at the screen. Sure enough, Arcee and Bumblebee's spark signatures were blinking write on the screen. "What about Bulkhead's?" she asked.

Ratchet quickly typed some more and kept glancing up at the screen. "His is still functional."

"So why is it that Arcee and Bumblebee's devices suddenly decide to give?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet had a look of doubt on his face as he faced the two adult humans. "There are probably three possibilities. One they could have malfunctioned or they could have gotten crushed during a battle."

He stopped talking as he looked back at the screen at the two spark signatures. June and Fowler were still waiting for him to continue.

"Ratchet, what is the last possibility?" June asked in a quiet voice. She knew what he was going to say probably wasn't going to be good.

He finally looked down at her and sighed. "The last possibility is that they could have been captured by the decepticons."

"What?" Fowler exclaimed.

"Wait, if Arcee and Bumblebee are captured, then what happened to Jack and Raf?" June was becoming anxious. She wished she could be there to help her son.

Ratchet had almost a hopeless look on his face. "I don't know," he said in a quiet voice.

June's eyes filled up with tears. The thought of her son being in trouble was very painful for her. She walked away from the two and kept walking till she disappeared from the hall. Fowler knew the pain she was feeling. She was like a mother bear trying to take care of her cub as much as possible. He followed after her while Ratchet was busy with the computer. He followed until he saw her sitting on a box crying in a big empty room. There were some boxes in there that were used as supplies. He sat down right next to her.

"It'll be okay June." He said as he looked at her. "I'm sure Jack is safe, even if Arcee is captured."

She looked at him. Her eyes were a little red from crying. She wiped away her tears as she sat a little straighter.

"If something ever happens to him..." she began until Fowler took her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Don't say that," he told her. His voice was so very calm. June had never heard him speak in such a calm voice before. "Nothing is going to happen to Jack. You raised him to look out for himself and his family. He is the brightest and most responsible kid I ever met. You have to trust yourself that he can overcome anything because you raised him to be that person. You're a wonderful mother June, and now you have to trust Jack to let him look after himself. It's scary I know, but its part of changes. We all go through changes in our lives. We may not like them as much but we know that we have to deal with it. And there is nothing wrong to be afraid about it."

June was starting to feel a little better. She looked at the man sitting beside her holding her hand. Everything he said was true. This was a big change for her that she has to except for Jack. Jack would never let himself get captured by those evil decepticons. He was probably looking after Raf as well.

She smiled as she leaned over and hugged Fowler. Fowler was a little shocked at first, but then hugged her back.

"Thank you Fowler," She said.

Fowler just smiled. "Call me Will."

They both got up. "We should probably get back to Ratchet in case the others try to contact base." June said.

Fowler nodded. June started walking but then stopped to turn around to Fowler. She leaned forward and kissed Fowler on his cheek.

"You're a good man Will," she said with a smile. Then she turned and walked out of the room. She didn't know what, but she felt almost a spark when he talked to her. She just kept smiling to herself.

Fowler was stunned when June kissed him. He felt his cheek that she kissed and a smile soon spread across his face. He then walked after her back to where Ratchet was.

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

Bulkhead was knocked to the floor. He was becoming very dizzy. It was hard for him to pin down Breakdown without thinking that there were three of them. He slowly tried to get up, only to get kicked in the head into the wall. BAM. He tried to fight the pain. Energon was starting to leak from his mouth. Breakdown stood in front of him with his hammer.

"You gotten to soft Bulkhead," He walked over to the wrecker and held his hammer way over his head. "Just let it happen. I'm sure your human did by now." Then he brought the hammer down.

Breakdown was stunned as Bulkhead stopped it with his hands. He looked at the decepticon with a scowl on his face as he slowly got up till he was optic to optic with Breakdown. He was still holding on to the hammer as he spat out energon.

"I never give up Breakdown, and neither does Miko."

With that, he kicked the con hard as he could right in the stomach. Breakdown was sent flying into the wall. BAM. He made a huge crater in the wall. Bulkhead could tell that Breakdown was unconscious, but it would only be for a little while.

"I'm coming Miko," he said to himself as he transformed and drove off in the direction where he saw Miko and Knockout ran.

Breakdown groaned as he tried to get up. He looked around and saw that Bulkhead was gone. He was sore all over when he tried to stand up straight. What a kick he thought as he looked at the big dent on the wall he made.

"**BREAKDOWN**!"

Knockouts voiced boomed right out from Breakdown's commlink. He jumped a little when he heard it. Knockout did not sound happy.

"Where are you Knockout?" he asked.

He heard through his commlink a smack whiched was followed by another one three seconds after. Knockout kept moaning at every smack.

"**That human girl (SMACK) OW. Is smarter than I thought. (SMACK) UHHH. I need you to (smack)GRRRR. Come help me now. (SMACK)."**

Breakdown kept flinching every time he heard the smack and Knockout's cries.

"Uh, you okay? Whats going on?"

**"JUST GET OVER HERE! (SMACK) ARRRG. IM IN THE MEDIC ROOM!(SMACK)."**

Breakdown quickly hung up and darted for the medic room. When he got there, he saw a mechanical arm that was out of control with a very beaten up and furious Knockout attached to looked shocked as he watched his partner being smacked from the ceiling to the floor over and over again.

"What happened?" Breakdown shouted at him.

**"JUST STOP THIS THING**!" Knockout screamed as he hit the floor.

Breakdown quickly ran to the control panel and pressed a button. The arm finally stopped halfway before Knockout could hit the ceiling again. He pressed another button which caused the clamp to release Knockout. Knockout fell to the ground with a loud THUMP. Breakdown went to help him back up. Knockout had so many dents and scratches on him. He was leaking a little energon from some of his joints. He was not at all happy with his appearance.

"I'll squish that bug." He sneered as he regained his balance.

* * *

><p>Miko ran as fast as she could from the medic room. Knockout was so going to get her back she thought to herself. She was trying to remember how to get back to where she left Bulkhead. She hoped that he was okay. She also wondered how the others were making out with Vector Sigma. Jack and Raf will freak when I tell them I took out a con by myself she thought to herself. She then turned around a corner. Bonk. She found herself landing on the floor on her back. She groaned as she tried to get up.<p>

"Miko."

She looked up and saw Bulkhead staring down at her. He knelt down to help her get back up.

"You ok? What happened to Knockout?" he asked curiously.

Miko just grinned. "You're not going to believe me but..."

"Miko. Bulkhead."

They both turn their heads to see Jack and Raf running towards them.

"Where have you guys been?" Miko asked them.

"Where's Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead added.

"They got captured by the decepticons," Raf replied.

"What?" Miko said in shock.

"This is not good," Bulkhead mumbled. "Where are they now?"

"My guess the brig by now," Jack said. "And not only that but Megatron now knows that I have the key and has all the troops trying to hunt us down."

"What are we going to do? We can't just let the cons torture those two." Miko exclaimed.

"We just can't barge in and try to save them without a plan or else we'll get captured as well," Bulkhead said.

"Then we need to think of a plan before your signature pops back up." Miko exclaimed.

Before they could even say or think up a plan, three vehicons turned the corner. They spotted the group and deployed their blasters.

"Those are the humans Lord Megatron wants," the first one said, "Seize them all."

Thinking fast, Bulkhead transformed as the kids hopped into him. They sped off down the hall with the vehicons chasing after them.

"We have to lose them before they call in for reinforcements," Raf frantically said.

Bulkhead was trying his best to avoid being hit by one of the blasters. The kids were beginning to feel nauseous as Bulkhead kept jerking from side to side. Bulkhead then quickly turned around a corner. They drove straight only to find that there was a wall in the way. It was a dead end. The kids quickly got out before Bulkhead transformed back into robot mode. He could hear the vehicons footsteps getting closer to their spot. He deployed his cannon and stood his ground. He was not going to let the cons hurt the humans, especially Miko without a fight. We waited as he heard them getting closer and closer. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Orion.

"Quickly, hide in the room," he told them in a hurried voice.

Bulkhead wasn't sure if he could trust him but knew it was probably safer for them. He gestured the children to go in as he went in himself. Orion stood outside the door after closing it behind the group. Soon the vehicons approached Orion. Bulkhead and the kids had their ears pressed against the door.

"Have you seen an autobot and three human youths run here?" one of them asked Orion.

The kids were starting to worry if whether or not Orion was going to squeal. Bulkhead still had his cannon out just in case they had to make another break for it. They listened carefully to what was being said outside.

"I haven't seen anyone come down here," Orion lied, "But I did hear someone rushing down to the east side of the ship."

"Let's go," another one said, "We'll send down more troops down east."

The humans took a sigh of relief as they heard footsteps running away from their hiding place. They backed away from the door as Orion entered in closing it shut behind them. He looked at the small group. The autobot which he saw before was wounded with dry energon on him. He looked down at the three humans who were out of breath from all the running. They looked at him not sure if they should be happy that they found Optimus, or scared if Orion decides to squeal directly to Megaton.

"It's alright," Orion said slowly, "I'm not going to hand you over to Megatron."

Bulkhead looked at him carefully. He then realized that Orion was telling the truth. He transformed his cannon back into a hand.

"Why are you helping us?" Bulkhead asked Orion.

Orion looked at him right in the optic. "Because I want to help you free your friends."

**Are they able to trust him? Will he finally remember who he really is? Will they save Arcee and Bumblebee from the decepticons? And will June and Fowler fall for each other?**

**Keep reading to find out!**


	9. The Next Move

**Hey! I am so pumped now for season 2. Just saw the new trailer that came out on Thursday. IT WAS THE MOST AWSOME TRANSFORMERS PRIME TRAILER I EVER SEEN! Lol. I also just recently got darkness rising on dvd. I was up late last night just watching it. Lol. Anyway here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

(The nemesis)

It was very quiet in the brig. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of Arcee dripping energon from her wounds. The two autobots hung there by their restraints. They hardly said a word. They were both worried for their human friend's lives. Those two were in more trouble than Arcee and Bumblebee were in now. They both knew that they would be executed as soon as it was over. Megatron even told them that he would make sure that the humans were tortured right in front of their guardians to show that they have failed. The thought of Jack being tortured sent a shiver down Arcee's spine. Bumblebee was more terrified for Raf. He almost lost him to Megatron already, and now he was afraid that he won't be able to save him now from the evil tyrant. Please be safe Raf, Bumblebee thought to himself. Just then they heard footsteps coming towards the brig doors. They lifted their heads to see Megatron and Soundwave enter in. Two vehicons guarded the door as it shut behind them. Megatron walked over to the prisoners. He had a grin on his face as well as a look full of malice.

"Quite a shame isn't it," He began as he started to walk around the helpless autobots. "Your humans are running for their lives as I hunt them down while their guardians are unable to protect them from me." He then gave a small chuckle as he kept circling them. "Oh but don't worry, you will get a chance to see them soon enough. I know that they won't leave without you pathetic autobots. They will try to find you."

Arcee glared at him as he walked towards her. "They're smarter than that Megatron," Arcee said, "They'll know that you're using us as bait."

He stopped in front of her as he held up her chin with his finger. "I already know they're smart. Probably smarter then I predicted. But, I know they won't be able to stand knowing that their bots will soon be offline." He let his finger slide off from under her chin as she continued to glare at him. "That's why I know they will consider a trade. You two, for the key."

Arcee gave him a look, "let me guess, you'll tell them that you'll let us free if they hand you the key only to lie through the entire thing and kill us anyway including them.

Megatron grinned evilly. "Very good guess autobot."

"(_Ha! You'll just be wasting your time Megatron. They won't except any deals with a walking pile of wasted metal like you.),"_ Bumblebee beeped.

Megatron turned his head to face the scout with a sneer. He walked over to Bumblebee and grabbed him by the neck. "You should be careful on what you say around me scout. Must I remind you like I did in Tyger Pax?" He then tightened his grip as Bumblebee started to choke. After just a few seconds, Megatron released his grip. Bumblebee started gasping as he tried to calm himself down. Megatron just gave a low laugh as he grinned to himself. "Foolish scout," he said as he and Soundwave walked out of the door.

Arcee turned her head to look at Bee to make sure that he was ok. He looked at her saying that he was alright. A small bit of relief went over her, but she still was worried for Jack. They both weren't sure if the kids would really try to save them. Arcee closed her optics. Jack, please don't do anything stupid, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The group looked at Orion surprised. After all the things that Megatron probably already told him about the autobots, he is offering to help them free Arcee and Bumblebee. They could tell by his expression that he was serious. Bulkhead still couldn't believe it, even though he was or used to be Optimus.<p>

"I don't understand. Why do you want to help us free Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked him.

"I may not fully trust you autobots," Orion continued, "but something tells me that you know more about my past then Megatronus does. I know he's been keeping secrets from me that he fears I will learn. He even has me under surveillance at all times."

"Wait a minute," Miko piped in. "How do we know that Megatron isn't spying on us right now?"

"He has Soundwave busy searching for you four under Megatronus' orders. They are too busy to know what I am doing right now. I don't think Megatronus is worried about my location right now."

"Well," Jack started as he walked towards the bot, "How are we able to get you to trust us?"

Orion looked at the teenager. "I'll know when to trust you. That is that."

"Great. He tells riddles." Miko whispered to Raf sarcastically.

Orion bent down to face Jack. "I take it that you're the human who has the key to vector sigma?"

"Yeah, that's me," Jack responded.

"How is it that you were able to get it in your possession?"

Jack just looked at Orion not knowing what to say. He couldn't just say he gave it to him because he doesn't remember being Optimus, plus he didn't fully trust them.

"Let's just say a very important bot gave it to me for safe keeping."

Just then a crackle came out from a nearby speaker followed by Megatron's voice.

"**I know your still on the ship boy**."

Megatron's voice sent a shiver down Jack's spine. He knew that he was addressing him.

"**Aren't you wondering what has become of Arcee? Don't worry, she and Bumblebee are still alive...for now. I want to offer you a deal. Bring me the key and I shall free the two autobots. Though you only have ten minutes to get here alone or else...well, I guess you can imagine what will happen to your guardian. I'll be in the brig waiting. Better hurry, your countdown has begun."**

Then there was silence. Jack didn't know what to do when everyone looked at him. He gave a sigh and looked at Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, how much longer till your device stops?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Good," Jack said as he looked at Orion. "You know what the security is like around the brig. Tell me everything about their surveillance. It'll probably just Megatron in front of the brig doors or not. We need to make sure if you guys are able to get in."

Orion looked confused at the human. "You're not really considering meeting Megatronus are you?"

"Don't worry," Jack continued as he huddled everyone together. "I have a plan."

He explained everything to the group and assigned them a certain job. They all nodded their heads in understandment as they prepared to escape from their hiding place. Jack quickly gestured towards Raf.

"Raf I need you to go with Orion," he said, "I need you..."

When he finished telling Raf his idea, Raf nodded and quickly went towards Orion.

"Hope you don't mind, but Jack thinks it will be safer if I stick with you for awhile."

Orion looked at the youngest and just shrugged. "I see no harm."

* * *

><p>Megatron was waiting in the brig. The boy's ten minutes were almost up. He was starting to grow impatient. Just then the door opened as Knockout and Breakdown walked in with Jack in between them. Arcee was shocked as she saw Jack step forward. Megatron looked at the boy. He wasn't at all surprised that he should up for the prisoners.<p>

"The human decided to surrender to consider your deal Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

"Wise decision boy," he said as he walked towards him. "You and your younger companion would have been caught anyway. Where is the youngest human right now?"

"Raf has no part in this Megatron," Jack said frowning at the decepticon. "This is just between you and me."

Megatron grinned malicisly as he send off Knockout and Breakdown to guard outside the door. Arcee was now trying to struggle free from her restraints. She knew Jack would die even if he did surrender the key to Megatron.

"Now be cooperative, and hand me the key and I will let you and your friends go." He said as he stopped in front of Jack.

* * *

><p>Just outside the door stood Knockout and Breakdown. Bulkhead and Miko stuck their heads around the corner to get a better look. Knockout was still pretty dinged up from his little ride. Bulkhead looked at Knockout then at Miko.<p>

"Miko, did you do that?"

Miko just grinned, "Maybe."

Bulkhead withdrew his wrecking ball and nodded at Miko. Miko took a deep breath. She then ran out into the clearing. Knockout was the first to notice her. She lifted her hands wide to each side of her head and let out one loud raspberry.

Knockout withdrew his saw. "No one wrecks my paint job and gets away with it."

He then charged towards Miko. She quickly ran back around the corner behind Bulkhead. Soon as Knockout ripped around the corner, BANG! Out like a light.

"Knockout?" Breakdown asked as he heard the loud bang. He ran towards where his partner turned. He turned the corner only to face Bulkhead.

"Surprise," Bulkhead said as he punched Breakdown square in the jaw. He too was knocked out as he fell to the ground.

"Look who got soft now Breakdown." Bulkhead snickered as he and Miko ran towards the brig doors.

"Now we have to wait," Miko said as she leaned against the door to hear what was happening. Bulkhead withdrew his cannon in case someone else should up. They stayed quiet as they waited.

**Will Jack's plan work, or will Megatron end up getting the key? Sorry if this chapter seemed short. I want to see if I can finish it before the season premiere. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I will update chapter 10 hopefully soon.**


	10. The Truth Unfolds

**Hello! I was able to find time and write out chapter 10. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

(The Nemesis)

Jack stood his ground as Megatron approached him.

"Now give me the key boy," he said almost like a threat.

Arcee and Bumblebee were trying to free themselves. Arcee never took her eyes off Jack.

"Jack don't. He'll only kill you as well."

Jack looked at Arcee then at Megatron. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He grasped it tightly in his hand.

"Before I give this to you, I want to know something," Jack said.

Megatron looked a little surprised. He looked at the human and just grinned.

"Very well. What is it you wish to know?" He said patiently.

"Why did you leave Orion alive down in Unicron's spark? You had the opportunity to get rid of Optimus Prime while he couldn't even remember you he really is. So why did you take him with you?"

Megatron just glared down at Jack and chuckled.

"A fair question boy. Yes I could have killed him right there, believe me I did consider it. But then I realized what use he could be to me. As long as he thinks that he's still Orion Pax, he wouldn't even remember the autobots. Not only would he be able to destroy them, but the autobots wouldn't even dare try to hurt their leader."

"What about when he gets his memories back and finds out you tricked him?" Jack asked curiously.

"That will be the best part. When he does regain his memories, he would have already destroyed his autobot family. When that time comes, I will be the one to put him out of his misery."

Jack clenched his teeth together. He knew Megatron meant every single bit of it.

"Enough questions fleshling. Now hand me the key before both you and your guardian get hurt."

Arcee Kept fighting her restraints. It felt as though they were only getting tighter around her wrists. "Jack, no."

Fear was beginning to wash over her eyes as she stood helplessly trying to free herself. She couldn't lose another partner to the cons.

Megatron just grinned as he knelt down towards Jack.

"Well Jack, what will it be?" His voice was filled with malice.

Jack looked at the bots who were struggling to free themselves then back at Megatron. With a sigh he then slowly handed Megatron the key. He watched as the key starting to expand its size as Megatron grabbed it. He stood up as he looked at the key with a sinister grin.

"Wise decision human." He said as he grasped the key. "It's just a shame though that now you and the autobots will die." He then aimed his cannon at Jack.

Arcee was then struck by horror. "NO!" she screamed.

But Jack didn't move or even flinch. Instead he just grinned at Megatron.

"Actually, it's a shame that you won't end up with both."

Megatron looked confused until a blast came from the door. Bulkhead quickly ran in and started blasting away at Megatron. Megatron stumbled back causing him to drop the key. Jack ran to pick it up as it changed back to its human size. Megatron tried to regain his balanced only to be knocked down by Bulkhead. A heavy object fell on top of the decepticon leader. He grunted as he tried to get it off. Bulkhead ran over to Arcee and Bumblebee and took off their restraints.

Jack ran towards Arcee. "Oh okay?"

Arcee straightened herself. "I'll live." She said with a grin then gave him a look. "But don't ever do that to me again, understand?"

Jack just lifted his hands a little. "Alright, alright."

Miko then ran into the brig. She was a little impressed with the handy work Bulkhead did to the place.

"Now that's what I call crashing into a party," she said.

"(_Come on, let's go find Raf before more trouble gets here)," _Bumblebee beeped.

Just then they heard a cannons fire up behind them. They turned around to see a group of vehicons aiming at them. Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave were in the group as well.

"Scrap," Arcee said as she placed herself in front of Jack.

Megatron fired his cannon against the heavy object causing it to fly right of him. He got up without a scratch on him as he laughed.

"And you were so close to escaping," he said as he approached the group. "This turned out better than I thought."

The group then parted so the autobots and humans could see who was walking towards them. They were shocked to see that it was Orion walking towards them. He had a look on his face as if he were troubled. A vehicon then walked forward as he had a squirming Raf in his hand. He then roughly placed the boy on the floor and pushed him towards the bots. Bumblebee rushed to him to help the boy up. The bots were then seized from behind by their arch nemesis. Knockout seized Bumblebee as he pulled the scout away from his human. Bumblebee tried to fight back but was too weak from his wounds. The humans were closed together as some of the cannons were aimed at them. Megatron glared at Jack with triumphed.

"I win," He said. He then looked over at Orion.

"Kill them."

Orion looked at Megatron then at the kids. He closed his optics as if he was lost in thought. Megatron was growing impatient.

"Orion, what are you waiting for? They're just insects. Kill them now while you still can."

Orion then looked up. He had a frown on his face as he took his look of the kids and at Megatron.

"You mean like when you were going to kill me back in Unicron's spark?" He said angrily.

The room went quiet. Megatron's optics went wide.

"Whatever do you mean Orion?" He said trying to sound innocent.

"I heard everything you said Megatronus. You have been using me all this time trying to keep me from gaining back my memories so that you would have me kill the autobots."

Now Megatron was really shocked. How did he find out? He then noticed Jack grinning as he lifted up his shirt off his waist to show his phone strapped on. On the screen it showed that it was a call to Raf and was on during the entire conversation between Jack and Megatron. Raf had it on speaker so that Orion could hear it as well.

"You," Megatron growled as he began to walk towards Jack.

"Stay away from him Megatronus," Orion said as he took a step in front of Jack.

"Move aside."

"I said stay away from him," with that said he then took a swing at Megatron.

Megatron stumbled back a little. The two then locked hands together as they tried to knock one another down. Arcee found her chance and freed herself from Airachnid's grasp. She then grabbed Airachnid and tossed her into the group of vehicons causing them to get knocked over. Bulkhead quickly thinking flipped Breakdown over his shoulder causing him to go down with a big THUD. Bumblebee backed Knockout right against the wall. The impact caused Knockout to let go of Bumblebee. Bumblebee then turned around and gave Knockout a hard punch. Knockout regained his balance and gave Bumblebee a good kick right in the chest causing the scout stumble back. Breakdown and Bulkhead were also fighting as Bulkhead also crushed or blasted any vehicon that approached him. Arcee was busy with Airachnid as well as she dodged Airachnid's webs and gave her a few hard punches. Jack dragged Miko and Raf away from the intensity to avoid being trampled on. He looked over to see Megatron tossing Orion across the room. Orion tried to get up but was then kicked in the head by Megatron.

"I should have known that you still would have had your beliefs about freedom for other being." Megatron sneered as he pinned Orion down. Orion looked at Megatron as the purple energon began to drip on his face. Suddenly new images came into his head. He saw the spark of Unicron as well as the purple substance. He saw Megatron bleeding it as if...

"Dark energon. That's what you were trying to hide from me. You thought that if I remembered from it that I would remember what happened down in Unicron's spark chamber."

Megatron then held up Orion and threw him into the wall. Orion tried to get up as Megatron walked towards him.

"I admit it. I did almost try to kill you. I did plan on using you to get rid of the autobots. And I did try to hide the truth from you. Tell me Orion, how does it feel to be betrayed now?"

He gave Orion a hard kick. Energon was starting to leak everywhere. Megatron then aimed his cannon at Orion. Jack knew what he had to do as he ran towards where the two were. He had to climb over a few things in order to get to the right height. Orion tried to get up as Megatron aimed his cannon to Orion's head.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. Well, better late than never."

He then fired. Orion closed his optics waiting for the blast. Jack positioned himself then jumped towards Megatron's cannon. He was able to get it to move just a little. It fired and was just only a few inches away from Orion's head. Orion opened his optics to find the boy fall to the ground hard. Jack tried to get up but couldn't. He broke his leg from the fall as he tried to stand up. Megatron glared at Jack coldly as he pushed Orion aside and grabbed the boy.

"You did this," he said as he squeezed a little harder on Jack. "Now you will suffer for it."

He began to press his sharp fingers against Jack. Jack grunted in pain as Megatron's grip got tighter and tighter. He was starting to black out. Just then a blue object came out of nowhere and attacked Megatron. Megatron let go of Jack. Jack was then caught by Arcee who was the one who attacked Megatron. She set Jack down who was trying to regain his consciousness.

"Jack. Stay with me partner."

Jack coughed as he tried to catch his breath. His entire body was in pain as he tried to get up. He looked at Arcee who was reliefed for her partner. Just then Megatron came up from behind her with his blade.

"ARCEE, LOOK OUT," Jack cried out.

She quickly turned around and barely dodged Megatron's blade. He got a good part of her stomach. She bent down in pain as she tried to defend herself. Megatron lifted his sword the another blow, only to be tackled by Orion.

Miko and Raf watched as their bots were fighting. It was difficult for Bumblebee to fight with his wounds. He was able to get Knockout to back off from him as he fought a vehicon. Knockout was nowhere to be seen. Miko curiously looked around wondering where he wondered off to. Just then she felt a metal hand wrap around her body as she was pulled up. She turned her head to see that it was Knockout. His eyes were full with malice as he deployed his saw.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he turned his saw on and was bringing it closer to Miko. She tried to struggle free as she eyed the saw with fear. Just then a huge wrecking ball came out of nowhere and struck Knockout hard. He dropped Miko only for her to be caught by Bulkhead.

"I gotcha," he said as he placed her down.

"Thanks big guy."

He grinned and nodded at her as he turned around and gave Breakdown another hard blow.

Orion was again thrown against the wall. He was getting the hang of dodging Megatron's blows. Jack knew he had to do something. Arcee was to hurt to fight and could barely even stand up. She fired at some of the vehicons. Orion landed on his back just a few feet from Jack. Megatron ran up to attack him. Orion then quickly lifted his legs and pushed the decepticon away from him. Megatron landed with a thud. Just then Jack felt a pull of some sort from his pocket. The key was glowing somehow was pulling Jack closer to Orion. Orion looked over to see the key in Jack's hand. He looked at Jack with almost a smile.

"Do it."

Jack looked at Orion. The bot was badly wounded and was leaking energon.

"I now know that I was the one who gave you the key. I must have had a good reason too. Go ahead. I trust you boy."

Jack nodded and approached Orion's head. The key was pulling his hand closer to the center of Orion's forehead. Just then a slot opened so the key could go in. Jack was a little surprised as he put the key in the slot. The key then glowed a bright blue as it was restoring Orion's memories. Orion's optics were wide as he saw images of his memories. It was all coming back to him. The council, the war, arriving on Earth, meeting the humans, and even the battle in Unicron the Chaos Bringer. Then there was a flash of light. There was a sting that caused Orion to black out a little. The light slowly began to fade as the key then ejected itself out. Jack picked it up as he looked at the motionless bot. Just then, Orion's optics slowly began to open.

**Hope to update chapter 11 soon! **


	11. Victory

**Hello! I am so pumped for Season 2. I don't know why I'm asking this, but has anyone ever had like a dream that involved Transformers Prime? I had a couple so far. One was of me going with Jack to Cybertron while hiding from the decepticons. I can't remember my other one but I'm sure it involved MECH. I'm interested to hear if any of you have had dreams like mine. Anyway here is Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

(The Nemesis)

The bot before Jack slowly rose up to his feet as he clutched his head as if he had a headache. Jack hobbled back as the bot tried to position himself. He blinked his optics and looked around. He then saw the boy starring back at him.

"Jack."

Jack's face lightened up when he heard his name coming from the mech. Optimus Prime gave him a smile back before turning around to face Megatron who had just gotten up. Megatron's face was full of hatred and anger as he roared towards Optimus and Jack. Optimus quickly positioned himself in front of Jack as he deployed his cannon and took a shot at Megatron's chest causing him to fly backwards again.

"I will never allow you to harm any autobot or human Megatron."

He walked over to the tyrant and deployed his blade. Megatron quickly got up and deployed his as he ran towards Optimus. Their blades clashed together as they swung at each other. Jack looked around. Almost all the vehicons were knocked down as the main decepticons continued fighting the autobots. Miko and Raf ran towards him.

"Jack, you okay?" Raf asked hesitantly.

"I just sprained my ankle, that's all," he said as Miko let him put his weight on her in order to walk better.

"We have to get out of here now before things really get ugly," Miko said.

Jack glanced over at Arcee. She was trying to fend off Airachnid from her with her wounds now leaking energon. She was able to give Airachnid a kick whiched caused the spider con get knocked down.

"Arcee," Jacked hollered out, "We have to bridge out now."

Arcee nodded as she contacted base.

* * *

><p>(Autobot Base)<p>

"Arcee to base. Do you read?"

June and Fowler's heads jolted up once they heard Arcee's voice from the monitor. Ratchet quickly responded.

"I'm here Arcee."

"We have Optimus with his memory fully restored. We need to bridge out of here now though."

"Yes," Fowler said as he hugged June. When he did it the first time, it felt awkward to June. But not this time. Realizing what he did, he quickly moved back a bit.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking."

She smiled as she walked towards him. "Don't be," she said. Before he could reply, she leaned forward and kissed him. He was a little startled at first, but then relaxed as he put his arms around her.

Ratchet just looked at the two in disbelief. I'll never understand humans, he thought to himself. He then typed in their coordinates and activated the groundbridge.

* * *

><p>(The Nemesis)<p>

The humans waited till they saw the blue green portal show up. The autobots looked up and took one last blow to their opponents before running towards it. They stopped in front of it as they turned to their leader. Megatron and Optimus both pressed their blades against each others as they both stared at each other's optics.

"I am not going to let you leave alive Optimus," Megatron growled as he pushed his blade harder. "The same goes for the boy as well."

Optimus scowled at him as stood his ground.

"You may get another chance to try and defeat me Megatron, but not today."

Then with a great force, he pushed Megatron's blade aside as he then gave Megatron a huge upper cut. Megatron was sent flying and hit the ground so hard that the floor shook. Optimus then turned and faced the autobots and humans.

"Autobots, roll out."

The bots smiled big as they transformed and drove through the portal with their human companions. Optimus transformed as well as he followed the bots into the portal. Soon as he was in, the portal disappeared. Megatron looked up just in time to see the portal vanish before him and let out a roar of rage. All the beatened cons who were trying to gain consciousness shivered at their leader's fury.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry that it's short, but there isn't very much of the story left to tell. But don't worry. I plan to write a sequel to this story (I'm planning on adding Starscream to it). My next chapter will probably be my last. Hopefully my next story will be longer. I hope to update really soon. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Back Home

**Hello! Oh my gosh, only less than 9 days till SEASON 2! I am so excited! I'm a little disappointed because I don't have the Hub since it's not in my country, but I am able to watch it on youtube. So this is my last chapter of this story, but I do plan on writing a sequel to it pretty soon. Hope you like this last chapter. Enjoy!**

(Autobot Base)

Jack sat down on the couch as he let out a huge sigh of relief after all the excitement. His mom and Ratchet had just finished putting a sling on his sprained leg. Soon as they got back from the Nemesis, victory soon spread across the room as everyone welcomed Optimus back. Jack was happy to see his mom when he got back, even though she gave one of her worry lectures. He was more surprised to find out that his mom and Agent Fowler now like each other, not that it bothered him or anything. He glanced over at Arcee who was laying down in sickbay taking a power down. She was wheezing a little as Ratchet tried to patch up her wound from Megatron. Ratchet said she will live, but the wound was going to leave her handicapped for a few weeks or so. Arcee was not at all happy when she heard the news and tried to convince Ratchet that it was unnecessary. But of course Ratchet wouldn't listen to her. Jack felt a little sorry for her. He felt a bit of guilt for Arcee being harmed. Miko was attending to Bulkhead making sure that he was healing properly. She helped Ratchet as she wiped off the dry energon off his wounds gently so not to hurt the big softy. Raf was doing the same with Bumblebee. The two friends were chatting away with each other about the mission. Raf was trying help Bumblebee forget about his wounds. June was helping Ratchet in sickbay as Fowler helped her. Jack then turned his head to Optimus who was sitting on a berth inspecting his autobots. Jack swore he saw a smile spread across the prime's face.

Bulkhead watched Miko as she was cleaning a wound on his shoulder. He smiled at her softly happy that his best friend was safe. He had to admit even for a human, Miko is the most spirited one he has ever known.

"Miko."

The girl looked up at the wrecker. She had her hazel brown eyes fixed on his electric blue optics.

"I still think you shouldn't have followed me, but I'm glad you did."

Miko smiled at him. "Like I said Bulk, I always got your back."

"I know you do," Bulkhead said. He gently pounded Miko's fist as the two of them chuckled together. Bulkhead then remembered something. "So what did you do to Knockout?"

Miko's smile went big as she leaned towards the mech's head and whispered it to him. As she told it, Bulkhead's optics widened as he soon let out a roar of laughter. Soon they were both laughing so hard. Ratchet lifted his head and grimaced at the two.

"Alright simmer down you two. Especially you Bulkhead."

They soon both calmed down as Miko continued to clean Bulkhead's wounds. June was busy putting some of the equipment away. Soon as she was done she noticed Fowler giving Ratchet a hand. The kiss kept on playing over and over in her head. Soon as their lips touched, she felt a whole bunch of fireworks light up inside of her. When he put his gentle arms around her, it felt like he was protecting her when he drew her closer to him. Soon as Fowler was done, he walked over to June.

"Well, mission accomplished."

She smiled at him. "Yes it is."

He looked into her sky blue eyes as he felt like he was melting from them. "I should probably head back to the Pentagon now. But before I do, I need to ask something."

June looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

June just smiled as she chuckled. "I guess I am now. I'll see you Saturday."

A grin spread across Fowler's face as he lightly kissed June on the cheek. "See you soon June."

"You too Will." June watched as Fowler entered the elevator as it closed behind him.

After about an hour or so of resting, Jack got up and walked over to Arcee. She was awake now from her power down as she saw Jack approach her.

"Hey there partner," she said with a weak smile.

Jack smiled a little as well as he stood beside her berth. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tense." She ran her fingers lightly across her patched wound on her stomach. "It's going to be a while till I head back out to the field."

"You should rest Arcee, you deserve it."

Arcee smiled warmly at her partner. "Thanks Jack. You were very brave today facing Megatron. We couldn't have freed Optimus without you."

Jack smiled as he sat next to his guardian talking to her. Just then Optimus walked over to Jack.

"Thank you Jack. You risked your life to rescue me, and I am in your debt." The leader was now kneeling in front of the boy. "Because of this, I wish to be your guardian until Arcee is fully recovered."

Jack was a little surprised as he smiled. "Thank you Optimus." He then pulled out the key and handed it towards Optimus. "Here. It will be safer under your possession again."

Optimus gave Jack a smile as he gently closed Jack's hand around the key. "With the honour and responsibility that you have done today, I believe that the key will be better off with you as its guardian Jack. It not only activates into Vector Sigma, but it also holds great power. I believe that the key's power will come to use for you in times of distress. Only a true leader would have done what you have today Jack. Things like this can only be shown by the choices we make."

"How will I know how to use its power?"

"You will know. It knows that you are its guardian. When you know that you need it, it will know as well. Trust it and it will trust you."

Jack looked at the key in his hand. It was still glowing the soft blue as the light reflected off of it. He didn't feel nervous anymore after what happened from what he had just experienced. He looked at the autobot leader. "You won't regret it Optimus."

Optimus continued smiling at the boy. "I know."

**The end. Thank you all so much for your reviews and allowing me to continue writing this story. I'll probably call the second story a different title, but I'll let you know that it's the sequel to this in the summary. Because I wasn't able to do very much character development with Bumblebee and Raf, I'll definitely will in my second story. Thanx again! Bye!**


End file.
